Everlasting, Youthful Grace
by YaoiKitten
Summary: A very graphic description narrative of when Hisoka and Muraki had their first encounter. This is probably illegal in so many ways...


****

Everlasting, Youthful Grace

by YaoiKitten

The blood red moon cast a chilling hue onto the hilly landscape of Japan. Itwas one of those nights where the warm wind was blowing, yet the air was stagnant. A quiet night filled with the silent song of the wind and trees, it was a beautiful night to be out for a stroll or out with a lover basking in the light of the red moon.

The boy was allowed to walk around on nights like this. He was surprised to find the door to his cellar was ajar when he awoke. Living in a cellar, away from other people, time was irrelevant so he slept and woke when he felt like it or when he was too bored to stay awake. He had little to do down there but read and eat his meals which came about once a day. He had little contact with his family. His family was far too afraid of him, believing him to be a monster because he could feel what others felt. They thought he could read their minds, but he was really only reading their emotions. His own mother called him a demon and shunned him, locking him into a cellar on the grounds of their estate, and no one ever came to visit him. Someone dropped off books, including classics and school textbooks, clothes, and food to him about once a day. Sometimes they forgot to feed him. Thus the boy was mostly well-read and mostly starved. He was surprised when he awoke this particular night to find his door ajar and a plate of food waiting. He gave the food little thought and simply grabbed an onigiri and walked outside.

Dressed in a pale aqua yukata, the wind ripped through the boys cotton robe and caressed his skin lightly. The breeze played with his light brown hair and whipped it across his face. The boy looked up at the red moon while lifting a pale, slender hand to his face to wipe the stray strands of hair away. His visage wore a somber but pleasant expression while he gazed at the landscape around him. He wondered vaguely if the red moon was perhaps a bad omen on a night like this. Excursions outside of his cellar were rare, so he was not going to waste this opportunity to see and enjoy the outside world. He walked through the plains of grass and over the hills bathed in red with no particular destination in mind while he nibbled on the part of his dinner he had taken with him.

The boy eventually came upon a particularly high hill with a large sakura tree on it. He stopped to admire the falling petals, an intense magenta tone glowing in the light of the red moon, as they fell and swirled around the tree and the hill. They were so beautiful as they danced in the wind the boy could not take his eyes off of them. It was then that he decided to go and take a branch of cherry blossoms back to his prison with him. _I know it will only die and the blossoms will fall off, but for a day or two… I can set it in a cup of water, place it in the light of the window, and maybe it will last longer, _the boy thought to himself.

He carefully picked his way up the hill, circling the tree in order to come around to the other side with the red moon at his back. As he came up the hill and was able to see around to the other side of the tree he stopped suddenly. The boys eyes grew wide as he viewed the figure of a woman, covered in blood and limp in the arms of a man also covered in blood. The man held a large knife in his one hand while circling his other around the woman's waist. He plunged the knife into her chest, once again causing blood to splay in the moonlight. The boy's throat made a little sound, almost like a gasp, which caused the man to turn around.

The man's silvery platinum blond hair blew in the wind as he turned his head and saw the boy. An evil, malevolent grin graced his beautiful features as his eyes, one larger and shining maniacally in the light, took hold of the boy behind him. He let the corpse of the woman fall to the ground carelessly as he turned to face the boy. The man's white suit and trench coat, his white hair, his light gray eyes, his pale skin stretched over a beautiful face and large yet slender frame, and the blood covering them all gave the impression of sterile death. Like a surgeon or a corpse in it's casket, the man wore the air of one who had intimate knowledge of life, death, and suffering. The red moon rose large into the sky behind him and the cherry blossoms that swirled around his body made him a beautiful but deadly sight to behold. He smiled at the boy sweetly and asked, in a voice dripping with sweet, refined acid, "My, my. Are you perhaps lost?"

The boy felt his entire body go cold at the man's words. He wanted to run, he was so scared, yet he couldn't force his body to move an inch. _Why can't I move? _he asked himself. _Oh God, he is going to hurt me. I need to go, I need to run. Oh God, let me run! _The boy managed to take one step back, keeping his eyes locked on the man.

"Don't move." The command came threateningly clear from the man's lips. He had the same smile but his words were more forceful. The boy froze under his gaze, unable to move from the overwhelming sense of panic and fear rising through his body, and under it all the sweeping emotions of the man made his intent well known. The boy was panicking but unable to move whether by some unseen force or his own fear. "What a pretty little doll your are," the man said as he took a step forward, "Come here boy."

_Why is it that my body will do what he tells it to do but won't listen to me? _the boy wondered as his body took one step, and then another, in the opposite direction of which he wanted to go. _Oh God, stop! Don't go any closer. Stay away. Run away. Stop walking towards him!_ The boy stopped, a few feet from the man. He could not utter a word, his tongue was swollen and dry in his throat. His mind was yelling at him but his body would not respond. _He is going to hurt me, _the boy realized. _He is going to kill me_.

The man approached the boy leisurely. The boy's body tensed up as he approached. "What are you doing so far out here on your own?" the man asked. He stopped in front of the boy and looked at him only briefly before starting to circle around him, inspecting his body as if it were a specimen. He knew the boy was young, probably around 13 or 14 years old. His body was very slender and delicate looking, he had already hit puberty but was not done with it yet, so he was quite small still. Next to the man he seemed even more small and frail, he looked like a teenaged girl next to the man's frame. The man eyed the boy's slim shoulders, tiny waist, and narrow hips. Coming to stand in front of the boy again, he reached out a hand to cup the boy's chin, tilting his head and forcing the boy to look him in the face. "What a drippingly pretty little thing you are," he cooed as he looked into the boy's bright green eyes. He loved men with interesting- colored eyes, and he found the boy's large, vivid jade orbs to his liking. "I was just going to kill you, but a quick death is not suited to a boy as beautiful as you," the man said as he enjoyed the look of panic and fear that filled the boys eyes. The boy let out a small whimper, the only noise he could make. "Ah, I will enjoy extracting every whimper and scream from you I can, until you can not possibly make any more."

_He is going to… He is going to… Oh my God, he can't! He can't do that! Why can't I run? Why did I have to leave the cellar tonight? _the boy thought as the man ran his fingertips up the boys cheek and through his silky hair. He liked the feel of the boy's soft, fine honey-colored hair in his hands. _Oh God, stop touching me… _The boy knew now the darkness in this man's heart, he knew exactly what his intentions were. An empath's world is one where touch rules all, and as the man touched his hair, his face, and his lips with those cold fingers, the man's twisted emotions of lust, sadism, and enjoyment came pouring into the boy. The boy watched on helpless as the man shrugged his trench coat off his shoulders and laid it down on the slanting ground behind him. His long fingers unbuttoned his suit coat and untied his tie and let them fall to the ground next to him. _No… this can't be happening…_

The man smiled his cold, shallow smile as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his white silk dress shirt and looked directly into the boy's eyes. High off of the boy's fear and helplessness, he intertwined his fingers in the hair at the back of the boy's head and yanked back sharply. The boy gasped and his eyes stung with tears at the sudden sensation of pain when the man leaned over his upturned face and kissed him delicately on the lips. The boy's eyes widened at the cool touch of someone else's lips on his. _My first kiss…_ The man kissed the boy firmer and tried to pry the boy's mouth open with his tongue. _No. I don't want this. I don't want this. God, I don't want this!_ the boy's mind screamed at him. _Make him stop! Run away, you idiot! Go now!_ the boy's thoughts came flooding into his body. He took a step back. He could move.

The boy pushed at the man roughly. The man, surprised at the boys sudden protest, was forced to stumble back a step. The boy pivoted on his heels and attempted to run, but the man reached out his hand and grasped the boy's slender forearm. He yanked the boy back sharply and tossed his light frame onto his coat spread out on the ground. The boy's arm twisted during the sudden movement, and it hurt. He hit the inclined ground hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. Before he knew it the man was on top of him, his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders and his left knee planted squarely between the boy's thighs. "Oh, so now you can move?" the man asked teasingly, the same cold smile gracing his lips.

"Let me go," the boy replied in a shaky, unsure voice.

"So the kitten can talk as well, can he?"

The boy pounded on the man's chest with both his fists. The man merely smirked and grabbed both of the boy's tiny, delicate wrists in his large, pale right hand and forced them above the boy's head. The boy struggled but the man had his wrists firmly pressed into the ground. The boy let out a cry of panic as the man again pressed his lips to the boy's. The boy struggled even harder, but to no avail in the man's tight grasp. 

The man pressed his warm tongue to the boy's pink lips, trying to part them and gain access to his mouth. The boy pressed his lips together firmly, not willing to let the man in. The man, frustrated with the boy's opposition, yanked on the obi around the boy's waist, untying the aqua robe and causing it to fall open. He gasped at his sudden exposure and the man took advantage of his surprise by thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The boy was too shocked to move. The man pressed their tongues together and explored the inside of the boy's warm mouth while running his hand down the side of the boy's exposed body, from his chest to his hip. _Oh god. Stop. Stop. Don't touch me. Don't kiss me like that. Don't kiss me at all!_ The man ran his tongue along the boy's teeth. _That feels weird…_

The man yelped as the boy bit into his tongue hard. He pulled away and looked down at the boy, wiping sanguine blood from his mouth. He could taste his own blood and found it strangely exhilarating. He wanted to taste the boy's blood too. "So the kitten has teeth too?" The man leaned down and kissed the boy again, this time capturing his bottom lip and sucking on it before he bit down hard enough to draw blood. The boy gasped and whimpered as the man continued to suck on his lower lip, tasting the boy's salty-sweet blood and his own mixed. It seemed like ages before he pulled away. "I have teeth as well, boy."

The boy looked up at the man. Fear shown brightly in his beautiful green eyes. His face was flushed and his lips were red from the kisses and blood. His lower lip quivered with pain and unshed tears. His small, thin body was completely exposed to the man; and he shook from the chill and fear of the approaching tortures his body would endure. The man unbuttoned his white silky dress shirt and wrestled it off his body, all the while keeping the boy's wrists pinned above his head. With his shirt removed, the man lowered his cool body onto the boy's and began to kiss and nip his way from the boy's ear to his jaw line to his soft neck. The man nibbled on the boy's collarbone while he ran his hand up and down the boy's peach-fuzzed thigh in slow, languid motions. The boy bucked wildly underneath him, trying to throw the man off, but he could not accomplish much with the man's weight on top of him and his arms pinned above his head. With each attempt the boy's other thigh rubbed up against the man's erection, fueling the man's lust.

The man smiled a little at the boy's panting. It didn't matter to him if it was from physical exertion or a body's natural reaction to sex, he enjoyed the small noises the boy made. He kissed his way down the boy's soft, smooth body. He licked lightly at his pink nipples and sucked on the tender flesh before biting down gently. The boy gasped and struggled futilely. "Stop it…" his raspy voice began, but was quickly turned into a cry of pain when the man bit down harder on his sensitive spot. The man continued his way down to the boy's belly, running his hand along the boy's tight, young stomach. He marveled at the contrast between his pale white hand and the boy's own pale skin, tinged pink with youth and life. The man flicked his tongue into the boy's navel and nuzzled his way down lower. Since the boy was so small, only just over five feet, and the man was so much larger, it was easy for him to keep the boy's wrists above his head and still kiss his way down the boy's body. The man nuzzled the boy's virgin area, breathing in the young, clean scent. "Don't…"

_He is not going to… _The boy's thoughts were cut off abruptly as the man ran his tongue up his member. The boy's body became still and stiff rather quickly. He was too overwhelmed as the reality of what was happening to him hit. The boy laid in a state of shock as the man licked and sucked at his sensitive organ with his hot mouth until he teased an erection out of the boy. _Why is this happening? Why is my body reacting this way? Don't you know you're being raped! Your not suppose to act like you like it! I don't like it! I want him to stop… I want him to stop… _Satisfied, the man quickly kissed his way up the boy's body again. The man planted a kiss onto the boy's lips before sliding his tongue into the boy's unresisting mouth. The man noticed the boy was no longer struggling and pulled away to look down at his prey. It was then that he noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Don't cry little one," The man cooed, "I will make it so you won't even remember this night…" He kissed away the boy's salty tears from his face. "You will wake up tomorrow and it will all be just a bad dream that you won't even remember…"

"Aren't you going to kill me?" the boy asked, his voice was small and strained.

"Yes, but not yet. Like I said, your such a beautiful and amusing doll it would be a shame to simply kill you." Tears welled up into the boy's eyes again and the man reached up and cupped the boy's face. The boy could feel the man's sick enjoyment and twisted compassion. "You will spend three more years upon this earth before you finally pass away. You will become ill and weak, and then time will claim you life. You will grow up a bit, but you won't become a man. You will die with everlasting, youthful grace; leaving only your defiled body on this side…"

The man undid his slacks and slid them down to his knees before kicking his shoes and pants off. The boy sobbed loudly as the man reached down and hooked his hand under the boy's knee. He bent the boy's leg and raised it up until the boy's leg rested against the man's chest and shoulder. He reached for a tube from his discarded pants, putting the cap in his mouth and twisting on the tube to remove the lid. He spit the cap onto the ground and squeezed some of the liquid onto his palm. He smeared the salve onto his erection before placing his hand between the boy's legs.

Once aware, the boy struggled to close his legs but couldn't since the man had one of them pinned against his body. _Oh God. No. _The boy was completely exposed and susceptible to anything the man wanted in this position. The boy felt the man put his fingertips on his opening, he could feel the uncomfortable pressure as the man explored his puckered hole_. Don't_. The boy felt the searing pain as the man pressed a finger into him. The boy hissed at the pain, but the man simply held still for a while, allowing the boy to adjust, before quickly moving his finger in and out of the boy. The boy gasped and tears rolled down his face at the pain and unpleasant sensation. The man stopped again for a minute, then pressed a second finger in to join the first. This time the boy cried out in pain as the man held still once again before slowly moving his fingers in and out of the boy, twisting them inside of him and scissoring his opening to stretch him out. The boy sobbed and panted loudly while the man prepared him, overwhelmed by the pain so much that he couldn't even feel the man's dark emotions anymore. _Stop it. Please stop…_

The man pulled out his fingers and allowed the boy to calm down a bit. Once the boy had stopped his strangled sobs, the man positioned the head of his erection at the boy's opening. He watched the boy's lovely green and tear-soaked eyes grow wide. _No… _The man pressed into the boy a bit. The boy screamed. The man slowly slid into the boy, stopping half-way. The boy was shuddering beneath him, his thighs quivering and his nails digging into his palms while he cried loudly. The man pushed in the rest of the way, feeling the boy's warmth and unbearable tightness envelope him. The boy screamed out again as the base of the man's erection reached the boy's opening. The man closed his eyes and kept still, adjusting to the boy's incredible tightness. The boy closed his eyes against the pain. _Oh God._

Once the man felt adjusted, he began to slowly slide in and out of the boy. The boy's opening tightened around him and released with each thrust as the boy screamed out. It was unbearable; the boy's warmth and tightness coupled with his screams, gasps, sobs and moans, sent the man over the edge. The boy was in so much pain, the man's erection felt like a knife ripping apart his insides. The sharp and searing pain was only emphasized each time the man thrust deep into the boy, hitting a certain spot that sent uncomfortable pleasure through the boy's body. _Someone make him stop…_The man was moving quickly now, hitting the boy's spot at a rapid pace again and again and causing the boy's stomach to do flip flops. The boy cried harder as the man moaned deep in his throat. The boy's erection slapped and rubbed against the man's stomach as he pumped the boy at a quick rate. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for the boy, the man stopped his motion while his body shook slightly. The boy could feel the pressure of the warm liquid inside of him. It sickened him and made his stomach twist. 

The boy gasped as the man pulled out of him. The man released the boy's leg and wrists, and wiped himself off on the boy's yukata. He stood up and began to get dressed. He pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt as he looked down at the boy. The boy was shivering on the ground, on top of his kimono and the man's coat. He had pulled his knees up to his chest, turned onto his side, and was sobbing quietly while the man tucked in his shirt. The man reached for his knife before kneeling in front of the boy again.

The man grabbed his arm and forced the boy to roll over and face him. Tears were streaming down the boy's face uncontrollably. His eyes widened and his tears increased when he saw the man's knife in his hand. The boy started kicking and screaming, fighting to get away. _No… he can't… not after all he has done… _The man coolly put the knife aside and grabbed onto the boy's forearms, pulling him to a sitting position and eye level. The boy's eyes shone with glassy panic as the man leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He pulled back a bit and breathed strange words onto the boy's trembling lips. The boy's eyes slid closed and his body went limp as the man lowered him gently to the ground. The man placed an ofuda on the boy's forehead and chanted a few more words to ensure the boy would remain unconscious.

The man picked up his knife again and set about to carving up the boy's body. He ran the tip of his knife down the boy's chest and arms, making geometric swirls all over his body. The boy's red blood flowed freely, making pretty trails across his pale skin. The man uttered a spell under his breath as he drew the pattern onto the boy's body. Once satisfied with his work, the man turned the boy over and carved a matching red pattern onto the boy's back and buttocks. Once finished with the curse, the man turned the boy over. He wrapped the boy's bloody body back into his now sanguine-dyed kimono and wrapped the obi around his waist. He removed the ofuda from the boy's forehead and kissed the boy's eyelids tenderly. He stood up and put his white suit coat back on. He picked the boy up and draped him over his arm while he retrieved his white trench coat. He was a bit chagrined to find that his trench coat and suit was covered in blood; he was not looking forward to his exorbitant dry cleaning bill again.

*******

The boy awoke screaming. The high noon sun shone bright through his one window as he looked around his cellar. He felt his head pounding in his ears, his sore muscles all over, and the searing pain on his skin as if he was on fire. He was shocked to look down and see his kimono covered in blood. _Oh God… _Panic struck as the boy tore open his kimono, only to see his pale flawless skin. He had no injuries. His skin burned as though it was split open, but he had no cuts or lacerations. _What happened? _the boy wondered, but he couldn't remember.


End file.
